Harry Potter Crossover Kyo Kara Maoh The Stolen Brother
by sue1982
Summary: after Harry find out that he is not James son together with his closest friend's he goes on a journey to find out who he really is,can he find his family ? and keep him self and his friend's hidden from Dumbeldore?
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARRNED THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HARRY POTTER CANON . AND ALSO DOES NOT FALLOW THE KYO KARA MAOH CANON

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND KARA MOAH BELONG'S TO TOMO TAKABAYASHI AND TEMARI MATSUMOTO

Warning this story contain Dumbeldore and Weasley bashing

Harry Potter Crossover Kyo Kara Maoh; The Stolen Brother,

* * *

Cecilie von Spitzweg current Demon Queen of Shin Makoku was panting and puffing when another contraction hid her she grinded her teeth's trying to keep her self from crying out all while her lover Raven whas holding her hand's

This child will be her 3 child she was currently in a secret safe house she didn't want anyone to know where she was there have been death threats directed toward's her and her son's and a fail assassination attempt against her youngest son Conrad.

She had managed with the help of a glamour to cover up her pregnancy, with a last push a baby's cry filed the house Gisela von Christ moved quickly and started to clean up the baby after she was done she placed the child in the waiting arm's of his mother who smiled proudly at her new baby boy her eyes when wide;

'' Look Raven he got my eyes'' she said with a surprised voice non of her 2 previews son's had inherited her emerald green eyes

'' And it seem's he inherited my hair Raven said smiling down at the baby in his lover's arm non of them notes the figure watching them in the three's

* * *

Meanwhile on earth in the Magical Hospital called St Mungo's a couple was crying holding each other, their son their first child was stillborn

'' How could this happened ? What are we going to tell Albus ! You know the expectation's he had for our child now everything is lost he is going to kill us ! '' Lily said with a hysterical voice

'' No need to worry Lily ive got everything under control'' James said with a Maniatical gleam in his Eyes he continue saying; '' transfigure something make it look like a living baby, I am going to assist Padfoot with something I forbid everyone from entering your room Lily ''

'' oke stay safe'' Lily said

''I will love'' James said kissing Lily before he left

A few minutes later another figure appeared in the tree he leans into his companion saying;

'' How everything is going ? ''

'' It's going according to plan for a Queen they brought little to almost no guards '' Sirius said with a frown

'' Maybe because they don't expect to be attacked in this remote place or the guard with her got a lot of confidence in his fighting skills'' James said with a smirk

'' Well in that case it's time someone show him how wrong he is shall we Prong's '' Sirius said smirking

'' With pleasure'' James said smiling the both of them sneaked into the house Sirius stupefy Gisele then the other 2 soldier's that were inside the house while Jame's crept toward the Queen's bedroom only to be stoped by Raven who jumped out of know where with his word in his hand his narrowed eyes

'' Who are you ? What do you want? ''

'' Me ? I just came for the little Prince nothing else'' James said smirking

Raven's eyes when wide he yelled;

'' Stay away from my son ! ''

'' Your son ? Don't you suppose to be the Queen's bodyguard? Well it doesn't matter don't worry your child will be used for a good cause '' with that said before Raven could react James shot a stupefy at Raven he walked to the Queen room he could hear her singing a Lullaby he felt bad but he could not back out now he walk into the room he shot a stupefy at the women who tried to protect her baby James walked up to the bed he lifted the cooing infant in his arms then he walked out of the house together with Sirius they both operate away,

* * *

15 years later Harry was sitting on his bed in the Slytherin common room after a huge fight with the Gryffindors he and Hermione transferred them self to Slytherins it turned out that Hermione was suppose to go to Slytherin but she begged the hat to put her in Gryffindor just like Harry had done.

Harry made amends with Malfoy and the 3 of them became the new golden trio much to Ginny's and Ron Horror Harry was revising his homework when an owl came flying in with a Letter attached to his leg he took the Letter while the owl flew away he start to open the letter when he start to read he was in shocked he recognize the and writing it belong to James he quickly start to read

* * *

James Harold Potter date 31st of July, 1980

Dear son I am writing you to ask for your forgiveness for my comité a greater sin against you. I bet you are curious to know what I did ? What I am going to reveal is the biggest secret that me and Lily manages to hide from the most scariest and the evil of the Dark Lords that ever walked our lands Albus Dumbedore ! Yes he is evil DO NOT TRUST HIM !

The truth I that our son was stillborn we were desperate Albus threaten us and the Longbottom's we were suppose to produce the child of the prophecy and when our child was stillborn me and Lily panicked we were scared for what he would do to us if we didn't do what he said so I did what no one should do to a mother I stole you away from your mother minutes after you were born you were so cute ,

Me and Lily puts a strong glamour charm on you that will come off on your 16 birthday which I hope by then you are gone don't let Albus control your life, here in this letter I put the counter spell for the glamour if you want to remove it before your birthday. Together with this letter I put information to where you came from and how you can get there Harry this is your chance to escape Dumbeldore don't hesitate and flee take those closed to you and go don't look back Harry just go ! I am sorry for the pain my actions may have cost you but I hope one day you could forgive me your father

James Harold Potter

* * *

Harry could not believe what he was reading he was in shocked he was not a Potter everything he was told was a lie ! Harry kept staring into space that's how Hermione found him she rushed over to him she start to call him but Harry was not reacting Draco came in the room that he and Harry where sharing hearing Hermione shouts from the hall he came to see what was going on he saw the letter in Harry's hand he took the letter and start to read his eyes when wide before he yelled;

'' Bloody hell ! Hermione did you read this ? '' He asks the girl who was still shaking Harry's shoulders

'' No ive been busy trying to get Harry to respond to me why ? '' Hermione asks with a frown on her face

'' Just read the damn thing ! '' Draco yelled

'' Fine I will read the letter there is no reason for you to yell ! Hermione snapped she took the letter from Draco she starts to read her eyes when wide she put her hands over her mouth before she whisper; '' oh Merlin !'' She rushed to Harry she slapped Harry hard in the face yelling;

''Harry James Potter you better pull herself together or else''

'' Or else what ? '' Harry said with a weak voice

'' or else i will ask Fred and George to prank your arse '' Hermione said smirking

'' You wouldn't '' Harry said with wide eyes

'' Yes she would now I know you're shocked but I need to ask you this what are you going to do now Harry ? '' Draco asks

'' I am going to leave of course ! I don't have anything that keeps me here Sirius is death, Remus is Loyal to Dumbeldore, why should I risk my life for a bunch of wizards and witches who would turn their back on me in a second ? No I am tired of being anyone's escape goat maybe I should ask Neville to come with me knowing Dumbeldork he will go and force poor Neville to fight Voldemort '' Harry said with determination in his voice

'' Then I will go with you I also don't have anything here, my parents hate me you're the only family I have left '' Hermione said with a sad voice

'' Why don't you come with us Dragon ? You have nothing that keeps you here you said you don't want to be Marked by the dark lord why don't you run away with us ? Harry said looking at Draco

'' Yeah that would be a great idea I finally got the opportunity to be free '' Draco said with a huge smile on his face

'' Then it settled I will go and do some preparation at Gringrotts '' Harry said leaving the room Draco was about to walk out of the room when Hermione stopped him saying;

'' Draco I know you are lonely just like I am and currently I don't have any family left and I was wondering would you like to be my blood brother ? ''

'' Are you sure granger ? are sure you want to do something like that ? '' Draco ask with concern voice

'' Yes I am sure better yet why don't we do a blood adoption this way will become true brother & sister '' Hermione said smiling

'' I would like that I have always wanted to have siblings '' Draco said smiling he always wanted to have a brother or a sister but Narcissa refused to become pregnant with the excuse that she already did her duty as a wife to give Lucius an Heir

'' Good then we will do this a day before we depart'' Hermione said smiling

'' Yes we will '' Draco said smiling

Their days were going smoothly the 3 of them pretend that everything was okay fooling Snape who was keeping his eyes on their every move, they also got respond from Neville who accepted Harry's invite he was happy that he finally could escape his Grandmother they also got word from Luna who ask to go with them after her father died Luna had nothing else to keep her in the Wizarding world, harry also bought a black cobra he called her Isis.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna and Neville all when to Knockturn Alley and bought them self new wand's they found out that Dumbeldore was working together with the ministry and Olivander who put tracking spell's on every wand bought in his store, he also decided to send Fred and George a letter the twin's showed him true the years that they were absolutely loyal to Harry some thing's that happened through the years made them wary of Dumbeldore

From the information Sirius and James manage to gather Harry's birth place was still in the medieval era their clothing their way's of life everything.

So to adapt better Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville and Luna al dressed in medieval clothing when they were together in the chamber of secret, Harry, Neville and Draco decided to learn how to fight with a sword while Hermione decided to pick up her sport again archery, she didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts but Hermione was the third time champion of archery in the junior category, Luna decided to take the flail as her main weapon Harry raised an eyebrow at Luna saying;

'' Luna you know you must have some type of Martial arts to use that weapon right ? ''

'' I know daddy send me to a Muggle Sensei who taught me Ninjutsu when I was little he said he wanted his little girl to be able to protect herself'' Luna said with a far away look in her eyes

'' Let me get this straight al those times that those mean Ravenclaw's where bulling you, you could have beaten there arse ? What the hell Luna ! '' Neville yelled not understanding why she would allow others to hurt her the way they did

'' sensei told me that my fighting is to defend myself when I was in real danger '' Luna said

'' Oh Luna '' Hermione said hugging the girl

'' Well since we are revealing our secrets I have something to say '' Harry said when he was sure he had all their attention, he said;

'' I also know how to fight when Dudley used to go boxing I sneak to the Dojo next door and begged the sense to teach me Muay Thai so there you go''

''really? i know taekwondo '' Hermione said

'' I also know a Muggle fighting style '' Draco said surprising everyone Hermione turned around to look at Draco with surprising eyes she ask;

'' Really which one? ''

''Something with a Kung ! No that's not it ah what's the name again I almost got it '' Draco said with a frustrated voice

'' Do you mean Kung Fu ? '' Harry asks

'' Yes that's the one ! '' Draco said smiling

'' But how could you learn a Muggle fighting style with Lucius around '' Neville ask

'' Well when I was little we when to this park next to the manor there was this old man doing some weird movements I found them funny and I ask him to teach me as my luck the old men turned out to be a squib who was born in China but moved here in his teen's that the only reason father allowed him to teach me there is no way in hell Lucius would have allowed a Muggle to teach his Heir '' Draco said with a sneer

'' That is true '' Hermione said

'' Well at least all of us know how to fight well except Neville don't worry Neville we will teach you '' Draco said smiling at Neville

'' Thank you mate '' Neville said

'' Say Hermione will you teach me how to use the bow ? I want to learn archery '' Harry said smiling at her

''Okay we will start right away it would do us good if 2 people in our group know Archery '' Hermione said

'' Yeah she is right you never know what type of situation we could find our self in '' Draco said with a serious voice

'' I agree with Draco '' Neville said

'' Let's go to our dorms we will meet here tomorrow at this our '' Harry said

'' Okay we will '' Neville said

'' Be careful '' Hermione said hugging Luna

'' We will mourn'' Luna said soon they all left the chamber of secrets months flew by and soon the day fore their departure was getting closer

Hermione was running through the tunels that made the Chamber's of Secret she and Draco just finished the Blood Adoption Potion and were ready to take it Harry already canceled the glamour spell that Lily and James put on him to make him look like James.

They were all surprised to see Harry without the glamour he had elegant high cheek bones that made him prettier than any girl his eyes became wider and larger his nose became more pronounced but he still had a few western features in his face, his hair was silky black and reached his mid waist Hermione and Draco both advised him to keep it that way today they were all sitting in a circle Harry looked at both Hermione and Draco with a serious look on his face he said;

'' Are you guys sure about this ? once you take that potion there is no turning back ! ''

Hermione and Draco look at each other and said at the same time;

'' Yes we are ''

'' Then I allowed you both proceed with this you have my blessing '' Harry said

'' you have ours to'' both Neville and Luna said

'' Thank you guys'' Hermione said hugging them all after she finished she took her glass with potion in it she looked at Draco together they both counted;

'' 1,2,3'' they both took the potion at the same time for a moment nothing happened Harry raised an eyebrow at them

'' Are you guy's sure that you made the potion right ? ''

'' Who do you think you're talking to ! We are the best 2 students in Hogwarts and Dragon is practically a Potions master already'' Hermione said with a huffed

Draco smiled; ''yes we did the potion right it just'' Draco stop in mid sentence his eyes wide when he let out a cry that startled all of them even Hermione at the same time Hermione felt a pain that she never felt in her entire life both Hermione and Draco were clutching their stomach, Harry was going to help them when Neville stope him with a serious voice he said;

'' No don't this is how the potion start to take effect you can't not stop it''

'' He right you know'' Luna said Harry relax he knew that Luna and Neville would never lie to him they all watch amazed how Hermione's hair started to change it when from a light chocolate brown to a silky beautiful wavy silver blond, her facial feature also changed she now had the aristocratic high cheek bones that the Malfoy family was known for they heard a moan the turned looking at Draco the blond didn't change at all only his blond hair was just above his shoulders he open his eyes and Harry gasp Draco's eyes where now of a light gold ; '' it most be because of money'' Harry thought

Hermione started to wake up she yelp when she saw how white her hair she was amazed she was always jealous of the patil twin's and Ginny because they had beautiful silky hair

'' WOW ''

'' Mm Harry its going to be difficult keeping the guys away from her where we are going'' Neville said looking at Hermione

'' Let them try they will have to go thru me first no one is going to touch my Little sister '' he said snapped

'' I am sorry to burst your bubble but I am older than you Dragon '' Hermione said smirking

'' Guys put on your glamour's we will meet here at the same time and remember not to look into Snape and Dumbelfork's eyes stay safe I see guys tomorrow Neville, Luna '' Harry said smiling at them both they both nodded their head soon the headed to their own tower's

* * *

Meanwhile in Shin Mazoku a delirious ex- Queen was mumbling in her sleep she had a high fever that Gisele had trouble getting down

'' What's going on why can't you get hahaue's fever down'' Wolfram yelled

'' I am trying '' Gisele said

'' NO D, DON'T TAKE MY BABY AWAY, GIVE HIM TO ME, GIVE HIM BACK ! '' Cecile yelled al while she was thrashing in the bed

'' What did mother just say ? '' A shocked Gwendal asks

'' Did she just say give my Baby back ? '' Ask a shocked Wolfram

'' yes i think she just did'' said a shocked Conrad

'' What bay is she talking about ? '' Gunter asks

'' That is a Question that I can answer '' said Raven coming into the room ;

''The truth is you have another brother he was stolen the day he was born''

The room fell into a deathly silence before a chorus of ''WHAAATTTT'' could be heard through the whole castle

* * *

Kyo Kara Maoh is one of favorite's Anime's my notes that people don't write much Harry potter crossover with Kyo Kara Maoh so I decided to write my own I hope you guys like my first Harry crossover Kyo Kara Maoh !

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self and since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARRNED THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HARRY POTTER CANON . AND ALSO DOES NOT FALLOW THE KYO KARA MAOH CANON

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND KARA MOAH BELONG'S TO TOMO TAKABAYASHI AND TEMARI MATSUMOTO

Warning this story contain Dumbeldore and Weasley bashing

Harry Potter Crossove Kyo Kara Maoh; The Stolen Brother; Departure and where te hell are we !

* * *

'' WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE GOT AN OTHER BROTHER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RAVEN !'' Wolfram yelled

'' Calm down Wolfram let Raven explain '' Conrad said with a calm voice but inside he was freaking out

'' A year before Wolfram was born your mother was pregnant with your brother but because of the many death treat's and a failed assassination attempt on Conrad your mother decided to hide her pregnancy we when to a safe house that we had preparted for the birthing but it wasn't as safe as we thougth 2 men manage to surprised us and take the baby '''Raven said with a said voice

'' did you get to see what our little brother looked like ? '' Conrad ask with a concerned voice

'' yes he had pitched black silky hair and Esmerald Green eyes like your mother and Wolfram'' Raven said

''We need to find him he should be here with us ! '' Wolfram said in his protective older mode

'' Wolfram don't become like Shori '' Yuri said smiling

'' Why not ? i never had the chance to be a big brother ! I think it's going to be fun having a little brother '' Wolfram said

'' we should warn all our soldier's to be on the look out for a boy in his 16 with the Esmerald eyes'' Gwendal said

''Yes I agree with Gwendal the sooner we find him the safer he will be, a lot of our enemy's know's what for eye color Cecile's got they could try hurting him in order to get to Shin Mazoku'' Gunter said

* * *

Meanwhile The day for their departure was getting closer but something was off and Harry knew to always listen to his instinct he knew that if he left a loose end that little error will come and bite him in the arse so he decided to take care of the problem he when to Knockturn Alley under his invisibility cloak.

He waited soon he spotted the person's he was waiting for pretending to be asleep on the floor Harry listen into their conversation he heard when the death eater said that he was going to the Riddle manor when he notes that the death eater was going to Apparate he launched himself at the death eater who yelp in surprised as soon they land in the Grand Salon at Riddle Manor the death eater yelled;

'' Who the hell are you'' pointing his wand at Harry, Harry chuckle

'' Calm your self I just needed to talk with your master it is kind of urgent '' Harry turned looking at Voldemort who was sitting on his chair with an amused look on his face ; '' I apologized for trespassing but I needed to talk to you Tom''

'' Who hell are you? Not many people would dare to use that name in my presence '' Voldemort said with narrowed eyes

'' That is because I am not any person'' Harry said letting his invisibility cloak slip of him he heard gaps all around the room Voldemort race an elegant eyebrow at Harry

'' What a surprise why is Dumbeldore's golden boy is gracing me with his present to what do I owe this surprised visite ? ''

Harry burst out laughing ; '' I am not a Dumbeldore's man, I never was and I never will be, I just found out a few thing's and I wanted to inform you about this new development but first lock your potion Master up he is Dumbeldore man thru and thru, he turned on you the day you killed my mother'' Harry said glaring at Snape who was looking at Harry with hateful eyes

'' I knew it ! How dare you betray our master you filthy half blood ! '' Bellatrix screeched

Not and Mc Nair restrained Severus who strugeling yelled at Harry

'' HOW DARE YOU BETRAY HIM ! AFTER EVERYTING HE HAD DONE FOR YOU ! YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRAT ! ''

'' EVERYTHING HE HAD DONE FOR ME ? YOU MEAN GIVING ME TO THE DURSLEY'S KNOWING FULL WELL THAT MY PARENTS STATED IN THEIR WILL THAT I SHOULD NOT BE LEFT WITH THEM UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES ! HE DELEBRATLY IGNORED MY PARENTS WILL HE STOLE FROM MY VAULTS TO SUPPORT HIS PRECIOUS ORDER ! '' At This Severus eyes when wide he could hear gaps coming from the Death eaters present

Harry notes how Severus eyes when wide he narrowed his eye's at his Potion Master

'' You knew didn't you ? You knew that the old fool was stealing from me !, you filthy hypocrite ! Harry yelled slapping Severus ; '' all this year I had to suffer your abuse and hate and it turned out that you were being paid with my BLOODY MONEY ! '' Harry started to loose control over his magic Many gaps as they felt his powerful Magic rolling of him one junior Death eater started to walk in Harry's direction but was stoped by Lucius;

What do you think you're doing? Draco ! ''

"'' If I don't calm him down we all will be in danger ! '' Draco said with a serious voice

Lucius knew that what Draco was saying was true

'' oke go be careful Dragon '' Lucius said with a concerned voice

Draco walked up to Harry put his arm's around Harry Wispering;

'' Ssh its going to be okay Ssh you're losing control take a deep breath count to 3 '' Harry closed his eyes and did what the voice told him to do he knew who that person was after a few minutes Harry calm down he smiled

'' Thank you Dragon ''

'' You're welcome you need to learn how to keep your emotions under control '' Draco said

'' Yeah I know '''Harry turned to Voldemort saying;

''I am sorry for that I lost it a little bit ''

'' A bit ? i knew youre powerful but damn you manage to surprised me ones again ''Voldemort sais smirking

Harry turned to look at Voldemort ;

You know what ? Let him stay, I want him to know about this too ! '' Harry walked up to Snape and said ;

''Oh I am going to enjoy the look on your face when you learn the truth ! '' Harry said laughing

'' What are you talking about ? What truth ? '' Voldemort Asks

'' Well it turned out that I am not a Potter ! '' Harry said smirking

'' What ! How is that possible '' Lucius asks

'' Well James left me a Letter with the full story in it, what happened was that the Potter's and the Longbottom's were suppose to produce the child of the prophecy, the old fool threatens them to kill them if they fail to complete the task he gave them, everything was going fine for the Potter's until their child was stillborn in his desperation to save himself and Lily James stole me from my birth mother they put a strong glamour charm on me to make me look like James'' Harry said looking aound the room he could see the shock faces from the death eater's present he walked closer to Snape saying;

'' how does it feel snivellus to know that everything you have done to protect me was envaine, that the oath you made to my mother was useless ! '' Harry said sneering down at Severus

Severus couldn't believed ;

'' no it's not true,what you said it all a lie ! '' Severus yelled

'' I am afraid it's true, but your right my life has been nothing but a big fat lie ! '' Harry said throwing the letter in his face Severus started to read the letter that was on the floor and before everyone present he started to cry his suffering mad Harry smile Harry turn back looking atVoldemort saying;

'' So you see Tom the prophecy is not valid, well not for me anyway there is still a chance that Neville could be the child of the prophecy but don't worry about Neville he is leaving with me he does not want to be used by the old fool ! ''

'' Leaving what do you mean ? '' Voldemort asks

'' Do you really expect me to stay and fight for a world that is not mine ? No not a chance in hell ! I am tired of being everyone escape goat noo,you can have this pathetic place the Wizarding world is going to disappear in a few 1000 years anyway so why stay with a dying race when I can be free and do what the hell I want ! '' Harry said

'' What do you mean with a daying race ? '' Voldemort asks

'' Are you seriously asking me that ? Okay I will enlighten you, the way the pureblood's are inbreeding and keep marrying their family members over 1000 years there won't be any thru wizards and witches left why ? because by then 95 % of the wizarding population is a squib with the occasional powerful Muggleborn " Harry said with a serious voice

'' are you suggesting that we should alloud the Mudblood's in our family's ? Lucius ask with a cocerned voice

'' Yes I mean I understand that you don't want to break away from your family tradition's but the truth is the wizarding world is dying little by little and slowly but we already are feeling the effect's tell me the truth how many purebloód's children born this year have really strong magic ? ''

'' Not many of the 15 baby's born at St Mungo's this year 8 were born a squib '' a female death eater answered

'' Thank you, so you see if we don't take action now we will soon disappear, I mean you are currently in the present of the 2 most powerful half Blood''s in History,Vodemort when he was at Hogwarts he was the most powerful male wizard of his generation and now you have me the only one who is closer to me in power in Draco what does that tell you ? You need to introduce new blood in your family,why do you think the Potter's married Muggle-born's every generation or so ? Because they knew the consequences if they didn't '' Harry said ith a serious voice

'' He right and the most powerful witch of our generation is Hermione Granger and she is a muggle-born and currently the best student at Hogwart's, but i will beat her and take the number one spot '' Draco said with a glind in his eyes

'' and the that tittle used to belong to my mother and Dragon mione is the best becouse she practically live in the Library '' Harry said smirking

'' that is true '' Draco said with a pout

'' so unless you fix this problem Tom there wont be a Wizarding world for you to rule '' Harry said

'' i will do what ever it's take's for us to survive '' Voldemort said with determination in his voice

'' you said you where leaving where are you going ? ''Lucius asks

'' i am going to look for my real family neville,Luna,and mione are going with me '' Harry said

'' i am going with him '' Draco said

'''no you wont ! '' Lucius said

'' father i want to see the world learn knew thing's travel to places that i have never been,please let me go ?! i promise i will stay in contact with you '' Draco said

'' let him go Lucius you can not keep him in your golden cage for ever '' Voldemort said

'' oke you can go but you will stay in contact with me tru your 2 way mirror you understand Dragon ! '' Lucius said with a serious voice

'' Yes I understand father, thank you father '' Draco said Hugging Lucius

'' Oh and there is another thing we should talk about Tom '' Harry said

'' and that is ? ''

''it's about your Horuxes, the old fool know's about them an he know's where you hid them !'' Harry said with a serious voice

'' WHAT ! that blasted bloody meddling old fool ! '' Voldemort yelled

'' i would change their location if where you, he allready got his hand's on the Gaunt's Ring i saw him wearing it '' Harry said

'''Really ? Then it would be a matter of time before the old fool dies I put a powerful dark curse on that ring '' Voldemort said smirking

'' There is one other thing you should know I am also one of your Horuxes ''

Voldemort's eyes when wide he walk closer to Harry;

'' How did that happened ? '' Voldemort asks

'' The day you cast the Killing curse at me, so you see as long as I live you live isn't that great ! The old fool was hoping that the day we fight we would kill each other the bloody bastard ! '' Harry said with a hateful voice

'' Ah clever, very clever of him he had everything planted he never expected you to turn on him '' Voldemort said with a thoughtful look on his face

'' One last thing we are connected through my scar so if you ever need to talk you can contact me that way, but you already knew that ''

'' Yes I already knew that and I will keep in contact with you and let you know what the old fool does '''Voldemort said smirking

'' Good then that's it I wish you good luck reforming the Wizarding world '' Harry said shaking Volemort's hand's

'' Thank you and I also wish you good luck finding your family keep me inform '' Voldemort said

'' Yes I will '' Harry looks at Draco ; '' let's go Dragon'' Harry said'

'' Wait a second '' Draco said waking up to his mother and father he hugged them both saying;

''i will stay in contacted ''

'' That's okay as long as you behave and don't get in trouble'' Lucius said

'' Are you serious father ? I am hanging out with Mister trouble over there'' ; Draco said pointing a finger at Harry;'' that is like asking pansy to stop Gossiping''

Most people in the room burst out laughing some was snickering when a female voice yelled

'' Hey ! ''

'' and beside i am not mister trouble, trouble seem's to know where to find me '' Harry said amiling ;

'' we need to go i will stay in touched with you Tom good luck, let's go Dragon ''

Harry puts his invisibilty cloak around them both and aperated away.

2 day's flew by

* * *

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Neville and Luna were standing in a pond in the middle of the forbidden forest they all had their belonging's with them and were dressed in medieval clothing Harry looked at the faces of his traveling companion's Hermione give him a weak smile indicating that they were ready Harry said the spell for a moment nothing happened Draco looked at Harry with an amused look on his face

'' Are you sure you said the spell right ? '' Hermione asks but before Harry could answer her they were all pulled into a vortex that appeared out of know where,

when they finally woke up they were standing one a hill that looked down at what looked to be a 16 century type of village that looke like it was being attacked by a groep of bandit's an the town small army was figthing them

Draco turned looking at the other's saying;

'' guy's where the Hell are we !''

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self and since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARRNED THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HARRY POTTER CANON . AND ALSO DOES NOT FALLOW THE KYO KARA MAOH CANON

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND KARA MOAH BELONG'S TO TOMO TAKABAYASHI AND TEMARI MATSUMOTO

Warning this story contain Dumbeldore and Weasley bashing

Harry Potter Crossover Kyo Kara Maoh; The Stolen Brother; saving the village, a new friend.

* * *

Harry and the rest rushed to the town's aid they wanted to save a many people as possible while Hermione was nailing the bandit's with her arrow's Luna was breaking them with her flail all while Harry and Draco where disarming them with ease while Neville was keeping the woman and children safe,

In a meantime a very brave man and friend of the current Demon King Alfred was walking down the path toward's the Village when he saw smoke coming from where the Village was with out thinking twice he rushed to the village when he came thru the gates of the village he was in shocked 5 youngsters were figthing of the bandit's he was amazed how a girl with a flail was killing the bandit's with out remorse he frowned he didn't like that he was going to try to talk to girl about that. Hermione was so busy fighting that she didn't notes the bandit that was sneaking behind her Draco turned around just in time to see the bandit racing his sword ready to strike Hermione he yelled ;

''NOOO ! MIONE LOOK OUT ! '' He said the first spell that came to his mind

''Avada Kedavra ''

A bright green light flew at the bandit hitting him in the chest sending the man flying a few feet away from Hermione, Hermione looked with wide eyes at the man lying in front of her she looked back at Draco with Suprised eyes she nodded her head thanking him

In the meantime Alfred was shocked he knew that this area was entirely Human '' what are this Mazoku children doing here'' he thought

Soon they heard horses in the distance Alfred was relieved help was finally arriving he run up the chubby looking boy who was protecting the women and children he helped the boy fend off a few bandit's he smiled at the boy saying;

'' You and your friend's did a great job defending this village ''

'' We were just passing true when we saw the smoke and heard some people scream we decided to help it was no biggie'' Neville said smiling they were interrupted by Yozak who came on a horse he looked at Alfred ;

'' So you're the one who saved this village good job Alfred ''

'' No it wasn't me it was them '' Alfred said pointing his finger's in Harry's and the other's direction who was walking toward's them when Harry was in front of Yozak and Alfred they both gasps they both notes that his eyes were just like Ex queen Cecile Harry smiled at Alfred ;

'' Nice to meet you I am Esmerald thank's for helping Neville his fighting skill's are not that good yet '' Harry said

'' Oh it was nothing it was a pleasure to help '' Alfred said smiling while Yozak was eying Harry; '' this must be Lady Cecile's lost son he look just like Raven when he was young except for the eyes I must report this '' thought Yozak

'' Well since our job is done here were leaving it was nice to meet you 2 '' Harry said not liking the way the man with the light brown hair was looking at him in the meantime Yozak pulled Alfred to a side saying;

'' Alfred I want you to go with them keep the young Prince safe until I can get help from Shin Makoku don't let him out of your side '' Yozak said with a serious voice

'' So you think that boy is a Lady Cecile Lost son ? '' Alfred asks with a concerned voice

'' Yes I don't think I am 100 % sure about that, that boy is Lady Cecile's son she and Young master Wolfram are the only one's who got eyes like his , plus he looked just like Raven when he was Young '' Yozak said

'' Oke i will stay with them you know how to contact me '' Alfred said smiling

'' Thank's for doing this Al '' Yozak said

''There is no need to thank me I will always help the Royal family of Shin Makoku '' Alfred said smiling

'' Go stay close to them and protect the young Prince'' Yozak said hugging Alfred

'' I will ' ' with that say Alfred ran after Harry and his friends who were already in walking a distance out of the village out of breath he cought up with Harry and the other's who were looking at him with narrowed eyes between gasps he said;

'' Guys wait up I would like to travel with you I currently have nothing to do and who know's maybe we could be friends ?'' He said

Harry narrowed his eyes at the young man standing in front of him he knew that tis man was up to something he used Legilimency on Alfred after going true Alfred's mind he smirked thinking;

'' That man is a soldier from my mother's country so he asks this Alfred guy to protect me that oke until I find out more about her I will keep him close '' Harry was broken out of his thoughts by Hermione who walked closer to him;

'' why did you alloud that guy to come with us ? What's going on Harry ''

'' I did Legilimency on him he was asked by that brown hair guy to protect me apparenty that man is a soldier from my birth mother's country and she so happened to be the Ex Queen of a place called Shin Makoku we need to check that place out, that guy Alfred promise that man that he will protect me so I will be difficult to get rid of him '' Harry said

'' oke good so at least we got a little bit of info so your a prince '' Hermione said

''That seem's to be the case'' Harry' said

'' That will make your life more complicated but it is okay, I can deal with you being a Prince '' Hrmione said smiling

'' I told that man my name is Esmerald so from now on no more Harry '' Hary said smiling

'' That's a good name I liked '' Draco said coming closer to them on his Horse

'' Yeah I agree with Dragon the name suit you '' Luna said coming out of nowhere making Draco jumps yelling ;

'' Bloody hell women ! how many time do i need to tell you stop doing that ''

Hermione, Harry, Neville all laugh at Draco who was glaring dagger's at Luna;

''Why should i it's fun scaring you '' Luna said with a confuse look on her face

A few meter's behind them Alfred narrowed his eyes at Luna; '' that girl she came out of nowhere she is very skilled they all are except that chubby one I need to be careful he thought looking at the youngster's in front of him

'' Um there is something I need to tell you guys'' Draco said with a serious voice

'' What is it Dragon ? '' Hermione asks with a concerned voice

'' Do you remember when that bandit tried to attack you and killed him with the Avada Kedavra ? '' Draco said; he waited for Hermione, Hermione nodded her head ; Draco continues saying;

'' I didn't use my wand guys I just said the word's and it happen this place is doing something with our magic's ''

Harry and the other's there eyes when wide then Harry smirked

'' Good then we won't need to rely on our wand's anymore the less we use our wand's the better '' Hary said with a serious voice

'' I agree with him I already ditched my old wand anyway '' Neville said

'' Good so no more wand's from now on '''Harry said

'' No more wand's ''they all said together

'' Good now lets go ! '' Harry said galloping away with Alfred just behind them.

* * *

and please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	4. Chapter 4

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARRNED THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HARRY POTTER CANON . AND ALSO DOES NOT FALLOW THE KYO KARA MAOH CANON

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND KARA MOAH BELONG'S TO TOMO TAKABAYASHI AND TEMARI MATSUMOTO

Warning this story contain Dumbeldore and Weasley bashing

Harry Potter Crossover Kyo Kara Maoh; The Stolen Brother; The case of the missing girls and a royal visite.

* * *

Harry and the gang arrived at a small town on the out skirts of the town Caloria while Harry and the boy's when to buy them self a small house to live in Hermione and Luna when to buy supplies Hermione was looking for new plant and herb's when an old lady Approached her and Luna

'' Young girl I notes that you guy's are not from around here so I decided to warn you there is a group of new bandit's that goes around Kidnapping girl's in this area be careful ''

'' Thank you Granny for the warning''Hermione said smiling at the old woman soon Hermione and Luna left the market they both notes a group of man following them Hermione send a mental message for Draco while they kept walking

Meanwhile Draco, Neville, Harry, and Alfred where gathering wood's for the fireplace when Draco Gaps gaining Harry's attention in a minute Harry was next to Draco

'' What is it Dragon are you okay ? ''

'' Is mione and Luna the girl's are in danger ! '' Draco said with panicked eyes

'' How do you know that ? '' Neville asks with a scared voice

'' Because my sister told me,

Me and mione have a mind link since you guy's know when '' Draco said to Harry and Neville

'' What did she told you ? '' Alfred ask he had heard of Mazoku Sibiling's with similar mind link

'' She said that they were being followed and that a Granny at a store warned her about a group of the bandit's that goes around kidnapping girl's '' Draco said with a concerned voice

'' Good let go we don't have time to loose the girl's can defend themselves but if they are outnumbered they will be in danger ! '' Harry said

'' He is right let go ! '' Alfred said he was worried for the girl's

In the meantime Yozak burst through the door's of the main office where Yuri, Conrad, Gunter, Gwendall and Wolfram where sitting yelling

'' I FOUND HIM !''

'' Found him? What do you mean ? Found who ? '' Wolfram asks with a confuse look on his face

'' Lady Cecile lost son I found him ! '' There was Chorus of WHAATT ! Going thru the blood pledge castle

'' Where is he why didn't you bring him with you Yozak '' Wolfram asks

'' I couldn't 'but I ask Alfred to protect him until I could bring back help !''

'' Good thinking Yozak, Conrad you go and bring our brother back to the castle ! '' Gwendall said

'' I will Yozak do you know how to contact Alfred ? '' Conrad asks

'' Yes I know let's go '' Yozak said leaving the office with Conrad following behind him

In the meantime Hermione and Luna were doing all they could to prevend being captured

'' Why don't you girly's just give up mm there is no way out little girl's '' the ugly bandit said grinning

'' The day I let myself get captured by an idiot like you I throw myself from a bridge ! '' Hermione said sneering down at the bandit in front of her

At that moment they all heard a whistle Hermione smirked that was Harry's signal to let her know they were already there just when the bandit took a step he was pierced through the heart by Harry's Arrow.

In the meantime Alfred was shocked he never expected the Prince to be so ruthless he watch in horror as the Prince single handily slaughtered the whole group of Bandit's with his Arrow's while Draco was killing of the rest of the bandit's that was trying to run into the wood's after Draco had plunched his sword into the last bandit he smirked saying;

'' That was all of them, can we go eat now I am hungry ''

'' Of course we can little brother I make you your favorite '' Hermione said stepping on the hand of one of the bandits

Alfred couldn't take it anymore he yelled at Harry

'' How could you ! Why did you had to kill them all ! ''

Harry raised an eyebrow at Alfred;

'' Are you really that naive ? Even if you kill the leader they will go somewhere else and start doing it all over again man like them have lost their Humanity a long time ago it's the duty of the those who protect the people to put down the rabbit's dog's '' Harry said witha serious voice

Alfred was in shock somewhere deep down he knew what Harry said was true but his Moral's were preventing him to accept that, His father Allway's told him that Killing with out a good reason was wrong even in this case it was wrong Alfred shook his head he when to Help Neville with Luna they all started to walk back to the village.

Hermione and Luna started making Dinner while Draco and Harry were preparing the Dear that they had caught a few our's ago it was starting to get dark they where all sitting at the Table ready to start to eat when they heard a nock on the door Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend's

anyone of you are waithing for someone ? ''

'' no '' they all answered Alfred blushed when Harry's eyes landed on him he cleared his throat saying ;

'' that is probably for me '' he stood up walking up to the door he open the Door there standing infront of him Whas Yozak,Conrad and Wolfram who had sneak out and when after the both of them with out Yuri knowing

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self and since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


End file.
